


I Still Love You

by Angelic_Wolf



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Chick flirting with Richard, Fluff, Gavin and Richard on a date, Jealous Gavin, M/M, Made for my girlfriend, Mention of Gavin's past, Oneshot, Other, Passive Gavin, RK900's name is Richard, Richard enjoying the date, Richard praising Gavin, Strong Language, Upset Gavin, drunken gavin, happy gavin, reed900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Wolf/pseuds/Angelic_Wolf
Summary: Richard takes Gavin on a date and it didn't go too well





	I Still Love You

Richard: Detective, I would like to take you out on a date tonight

Gavin: *his jaw hit the floor as a deep blush forms* w-why? And for the last time it's Gavin if we are together, Rich

Richard: my apologies, _Gavin_ , and I heard and read that people who love each other would go on these "dates" and have a good time with each other as well as deep their love

Gavin: you don't see like the sappy time to be into that shit

Richard: not really, but if it does have a benefit in deepening love, I don't see why not. I'm not looking at movies or anything like that. More so us going out for dinner seems appropriate and within our comfort zone

Gavin: I.. Guess not. Sure

Richard: you seem hesitant and a bit unnerving. If you don't want to go out we don't have to, Gavin *he said sincerity*

Gavin: I'm not a people person, Rich, but if you want to I can bite my tongue about it and go out with you *he shrugs. He didn't really mind about the date itself. Just don't want to hear people talking*

Richard: *his LED flashes yellow* I can't force you Gavin

Gavin: *he kisses Richard* enough. We are going out tonight

Richard: *he kisses back, wanting the comfort* okay

Gavin: good *he pets him before getting up and going to get more coffee*

Richard: *he sighs, playing with his sleeves* 'I hope it goes well'

-time skip to later tonight-

Richard: *in black jeans and a tight black long sleeve shirt. He waits for Gavin to finish getting dressed* Gavin, are you ready?

Gavin: *he sighs, still in his room as he tries hard to find something to wear for tonight and nothing was really working. He decides on torn jeans and a T-shirt plus his jacket before finally heading downstairs* I guess

Richard: we still don't have to do this if you don't want to, Gavin *he checks him out for a second* and sexy

Gavin: *he had to look away from him as he felt himself blushed deeply at that* yeah, okay. Whatever. And what kind of a person I would be if I can't go out with you *trying to said like he's waving him off with pride but his voice wavered and he cleared his throat*

Richard: *he gives a small smirk* you're right, what kind of _boyfriend_ would you be

Gavin: *he growls, his face heating up more as he walks out* fucking androids!

Richard: *he laughs under his breath, following Gavin out before wrapping an arm around his waist* I'm sorry

Gavin: *he was going to pass out the harder he blushes* whatever, don't be a sap. Jesus

Richard: *he sighs, unwrapping his arm from him. Thinking it's best to just leave Gavin alone a bit*

Gavin: *he felt a stab to his heart. Regretting for pushing Richard away* 'I'm sorry'

-5 minutes later they arrived at a restaurant and took their seats-

Richard: *sitting in front of Gavin (who looked like a kick puppy) and Richard doesn't like the look* Gavin, I'm not mad. I just don't know what you want from me anymore

Gavin: *he looks up with anger and pain in his eyes* I'm pushing you away, Richard. I shut you down everytime you do something. You deserve someone else. Not an asshole *he sinks in his seat, tears burning his eyes*

Richard: *he hated seeing Gavin cry. He hated it more when he hears the man talking so low of himself. He grabbed Gavin's hands in his own* Gavin, I love you. There's nothing you can say or do that will make me think anything else. Yeah we got things to work on but I'm not going anywhere, Gavin. And if you're an asshole then so am I. But you made me that way. It takes an asshole to know an asshole.. Or however that goes... That's besides the point *he notices Gavin trying not to laugh and he gave a smirk/smile* what are you laughing at?

Gavin: can you get any gayer? You sound like a sap and I mean it

Richard: I maybe a sap but you are the one having to deal with that *and before Gavin said anything Richard stood up a little to kiss him* now shut up, baby~

Gavin: *he grabbed the menu to hide his blushing face. Lightly giggling to himself* okay fine. You win

Richard: that's what I like to hear

-blip-

Gavin: *he was drunk, horny, and looking at Richard like he's a fine piece of hunk*

Richard: you okay? *he was smiling. Happy to see a relaxed, carefree Gavin*

Gavin: I'm great~. I'm just a drunk sap *he licks his lips, rubbing his foot at Richard's thigh*

Richard: *he smirks, trailing hid hand up Gavin's leg* Gavin, baby. We're not home

Gavin: *he giggles. Actually giggled* I'm horny~

Richard: *he lightly chuckled* how about we go home?

Gavin: yes please~

Richard: *he stands up, helping Gavin* okay

Gavin: *he kisses Richard's neck* fuck me~

Richard: *he growls lightly, his own needs getting the best of him as he more so drags Gavin out of there. A female with blonde hair and blue eyes and red dress stops them*

Carmine: hey sexy~ *her words slurring a bit*

Gavin: *he frowned, looking up at Richard*

Richard: don't call me that and please move aside *he wasn't in the mood to deal with people ruining his night with Gavin*

Carmine: awe baby. Ditch the faggot and come with me *she rubs her body against him*

Richard: *he glares at the woman, getting pissed off* g-

Gavin: *he shoved Carmine away from Richard* bitch he's taken

Carmine: yeah by a pretty little whore. He deserves better than you

Richard: *he grabs Gavin, holding him close* insulting a police officer is not wise. Insulting my boyfriend and calling him a faggot and a whore, not looking good on you

Carmine: baby who are you fooling? You don't want him. Nobody will. After all, trash is trash *she smirked*

Gavin: *he was shaking in rage* you filthy bitch! Who's the real whore? Hitting and taking men who are already in a relationships? Nobody wants a slut after all. Not to mentioned you got a ring on you. You're fucking married yet as you said, "trash is still trash" and we're looking at the shit right now *he shrugs Richard off and storms out*

Richard: *he follows Gavin out. Proud of him. He pulls Gavin into him, rubbing his back* shh, you're okay. You did well

Gavin: *he cried and whimpered* it hurt, hearing all of that

Richard: Gavin you aren't what you were before. You're different and what does the bitch know? You called her out on her own shit. You changed, you're better *he lift his head up, wiping the tears away before kissing him* I love you

Gavin: *he kisses back but harder. Wanting to hear him praising him. Telling him he loves him. Telling him how beautiful he is and how good he feels. He wants Richard forever* marry me

Richard: *he smiled* I planned to. But for now I promised you sex and I plan to do just that

Gavin: *he nuzzles him, sighing in relief* yes please


End file.
